User blog:WanderingSkull/July 2014 Monthly News Blog
For the Month of July News World News *After the rebels shoot down a military transport jet and kill 49 people, President Petro Poroshenko declares a week-long, unilateral ceasefire in Ukraine. After initially resisting, the rebels agree to observe the temporary ceasefire. However, Poroshenko ends the ceasefire ten days later, claiming the rebels continue to attack government troops. In recent developments the Ukrainian force are on the offense and pushing the rebels back further east. *The Pakistani Taliban launches a brazen overnight attack at Karachi's Jinnah International Airport, the largest and busiest airport in Pakistan. Ten militants infiltrate the airport and engage in a gun battle with airport security and police. Twenty-nine people are killed, including all ten gunmen. Taliban spokesman Shahidullah Shahid says the attack is "a response to the recent attacks by the government" and that such assaults will continue. He also says, "The main goal of this attack was to damage the government." The assault likely deals a fatal blow to any hopes of peace negotiations between the government and the Taliban. The Taliban members had backpacks which contained water and dry fruit as they were likely expecting for an extended siege. *In Spain, King Juan Carlos announces that he will abdicate after 39 years at the throne. His son, Felipe, 46, will succeed him. Carlos has been praised for guiding Spain during its transition from dictatorship to democracy and for thwarting a military coup in 1981. Recently, however, he has lost the confidence of Spaniards who consider him out of touch because he and his family have lived lavishly, particularly during the recession of 2012, and have been prone to scandal. *In an unanimous vote, the Supreme Court rules that police need a warrant to search the cellphone of anyone that they arrest. The decision is for two cases on the same issue that the Court heard back in April, Riley v. California and United States v. Wurie. *U.S. special operations troops capture Ahmed Abu Khattala in a secret raid in Benghazi. He is believed to be the mastermind of the Sept. 11, 2012 attack on the U.S. consulate that killed four Americans, including U.S. ambassador to Libya Christopher Stevens. Ahmed has plead not gulity on all charges that were placed upon him. Pop-Culture News * Casey Kasem, a disc jockey who never claimed to love rock 'n’ roll but who built a long and lucrative career from it, creating and hosting one of radio’s most popular syndicated pop music shows, “American Top 40,” died on Sunday in a hospital in Gig Harbor, Wash. You may also know his voice as Shaggy from the Scooby Doo cartoons. He was 82 and before signing off for the last time had the following to say, "Keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars." *22 Jump Street has hit theaters and has become enormously popular amongst critics and audiences as the sequel to the popular 21 Jump Street (2012). The film stars, Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill as their lead actors playing the part of undercover police officers. The films holds a rating of 85% positive review score on Rotten Tomatoes and has grossed $255,727,035 as of July 13th. * That wonderful time of year for gaming known as E3 has come and passed. The biggest names in the industry brought out some of their newest games and exclusives to convince their console is the most worthwhile to the market. Super Smash Bros., Hyrule Warriors, Star Fox, The Legend Of Zelda were some of the highlights for Nintendo's presentation. Destiny, a remake of Grim Fandango, The Order: 1886, Little Big Planet 3, InFamous: Second Son DLC, and others were shown off at Son'y presentation. Microsoft rolled out with Evolve, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sunset Overdrive, Halo: Master Chief Collection, and Crackdown. Assassin's Creed: Unity, Far Cry 4, Dead Island II, among many others were shown off this year. Birthdays in July Were you born in July? Good for you, and if you wish to share your birthday with us leave a comment along and we'll be sure to give you a shout-out. And if your birthday is later in this month, then you get to tell us so we can hunt you down. *July 22: The fourth birthday of the Deadliest Fiction Wiki *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Battle Of The Month And so returns the Battle Of The Month as these past month we've gained plenty of new battles for nominations. Users are allowed to nominate five battles and the poll will be up by 20th-21st, so get those nominations in as soon as possible. Users can't nominate their own battles *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Blog posts